


Anne of Green Gables [ART]

by Jayfire



Series: Jayfire's Gallery [3]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayfire/pseuds/Jayfire
Summary: A redraw of a scene from CBC's Anne With An 'E' made for Maryluis's birthday.
Series: Jayfire's Gallery [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Anne of Green Gables [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maryluis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryluis/gifts).



> Originally posted on Tumblr on May 28th 2020.


End file.
